Going the Extra Milo
|image1= Screenshot_(2972).png |caption1= |sezon= 1 |kod_produkcji= 101a |kolejność_emisji= 1 |połączony_odcinek= The Undergrounders |oryginalny_tytuł= Going the Extra Milo |scenariusz_i_scenografia= Dan Povenmire, Kyle Menke |reżyseria= Dan Povenmire, Robert F. Hughes |polska= 27 marca 2017 |międzynarodowa= 3 października 2016 |poprzedni= Brak |następny= The Undergrounders }} Milo i Zack odbywają podróż do szkoły obfitującą w niecodzienne wypadki. Fabuła Odcinek rozpoczyna się na przystanku autobusowym, gdzie Bradley Nicholson wraz z dwoma kolegami i nowym uczniem Zackiem Underwood czekają na autokar. Po chwili do zgromadzonych podchodzi Milo Murphy. Bradley i jego towarzysze niespodziewanie odsuwają się od przybysza. Zack zdziwiony ich reakcją, pyta Milo o co im chodzi. Chłopcy witają się i przedstawiają sobie. Milo stara się mniej więcej wyjaśnić, dlaczego nie cieszy się specjalnie dobrą reputacją wśród kolegów. W tym samym momencie jednak zjawia się Melissa Chase. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań między panną Chase, a Milo, ponownie odzywa się Zack. Chce dowiedzieć się on o co dokładnie chodziło Milo. W tym samym momencie jednak u stóp chłopców ląduje lina budowlana. Milo wiedząc już czego może się spodziewać, ubiera kask. Kilka sekund później zza płotu wytacza się olbrzymi, betonowy walec, który toczy się wprost na Milo i Zacka. Murphy pospiesznie zakłada kask również nowo poznanemu koledze, po czym chłopcy uciekają z przystanku. Bradley przekonany, że Milo i Zack nie dotrą do szkoły, mówi że może się o to założyć. Melisa postanawia przyjąć jego zakład. Tymczasem Milo i Zack starają się umknąć betonowej rurze. Zack jest zdumiony spokojem Milo i tym, że chłopak nie krzyczy. Murphy w końcu bierze postanawia jakość uciec od prześladowcy. Bierze linę budowlaną od Zacka i zarzuca na latarnię, radząc wcześniej Underwood'owi by chwycił się jego plecaka. Chłopcy zostają poderwani do góry. Lina jednak pęka, w wyniku czego lądują oni na toczącym się walcu i zaczynają po nim biec by nie spaść. Nagle pojawia się Diogee, pies Murphy'ego, ten jednak odsyła go do domu. W końcu walec wypada z drogi po której się dotychczas toczył i stacza się z urwiska. Potem zahacza o płot przez co Milo i Zack spadają z niego i lądują w błocie. Kilka sekund później rura spada z urwiska wprost na chłopców, a następnie zostają oni wystrzeleni z niej wraz z błotem. Zack orientuje się, że słowem na "P", którym określają Milo znajomi jest pech. W międzyczasie do zakładu Melissy i Bradleya dołączają inni uczniowie, których spotykają w autobusie. Tuż po tym jak autobus odjeżdża z przystanku, Zack i Milo pojawiają się na nim z powrotem. Chłopcy początkowo chcą gonić autobus, jednak w wyniku zmoczenia telefonu Milo i porwania mapy przez orła, postanawiają przejść na skróty przez kamieniołom. Doga przez kamieniołom, jest jednak zalana przez olej. Chłopcy są zmuszeni więc znów zmienić plany, w wyniku czego przechodzą przez Las Kojota, następnie lądują w kanałach, a potem na placu budowy i w rzece. Na końcu zostają porwani przez kosmitów. Ostatecznie jednak, dzięki pomocy przybyszów z innej planety, udaje im się zdążyć na czas do szkoły. Dzięki temu, Melissa wygrywa zakład i dzieli się swymi zdobyczami z wygłodniałymi Murphym i Underwoodem. Scenariusz Piosenki *Czołówka Galeria Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje *Jest to pierwszy odcinek serialu. *Milo i Zack poznają się. *Ten odcinek został wyemitowany przedpremierowo razem z odcinkiem The Undergrounders. *Milo i Zack znajdują się przy moście przy ulicy Maple Street (na ulicy Maple Drive mieszkają Fineasz i Ferb). Międzynarodowe premiery *Październik 3, 2016 (Disney XD USA) *Październik 17, 2016 (Kanada) *Grudzień 31, 2016 (Ameryka Łacińska) *Styczeń 9, 2017 (Hiszpania) *Luty 10, 2017 (Azja Południowo-Wschodnia) *Luty 13, 2017 (Japonia; Niemcy) *Luty 20, 2017 (Francja) *Marzec 27, 2017 (Polska) Aluzje *''Fineasz i Ferb'' - scena, w której Milo, Zack i mężczyzna obserwują pożar w przepaści, przypomina fragment odcinka Wycieczka, w którym Dundersztyc był świadkiem podobnego zdarzenia. Bohaterowie Angielski dubbing *"Weird Al" Yankovic jako Milo Murphy *Mekai Curtis jako Zack Underwood *Sabrina Carpenter jako Melissa Chase *Vincent Martella jako Bradley Nicholson *Chrissie Fit jako Amanda Lopez *Gregory Michael Cipes jako Mort Schaeffer *Dee Bradley Baker jako Diogee *Kosmici Polski dubbing *Krzysztof Szczepaniak jako Milo Murphy *Maciej Falana jako Zack Underwood *Karolina Kalina jako Melissa Chase *Jan Cięciara jako Bradley Nicholson *Marta Dobecka jako Amanda Lopez *Szymon Roszak jako Mort Schaeffer *Marta Dobecka jako Diogee *Kosmici en:Going the Extra Milo vi:Going the Extra Milo Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1